<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saved From the Cold by SentientMango</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445105">Saved From the Cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango'>SentientMango</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(vague description), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Cold, Cold Weather, Coughing, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Implied/Referenced Past Abuse, Light Angst, Miscommunication, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Nonbinary Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sick Character, Sickfic, Swearing, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil finds himself under the care of a mysterious person after he turned up on their doorstep in the middle of a blizzard, but are they to be trusted?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saved From the Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This inspired by a two cakes prompt and brainstorming session from the TSS Fanworks Collective discord, “Virgil in the woods during a snowstorm stumbles into witch Janus’s territory and subsequently gets adopted”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janus wasn’t sure what they were expecting to find when a bang came from their front door in the middle of a blizzard, but they certainly weren't expecting to see a small teenager curled up on their doorstep in the freezing cold. Their mind moved at a million thoughts per second as they scooped the boy into their arms.</p><p> </p><p>He shivered in their grip, and Janus frowned as they noticed that his lips were tinged blue, not generally a good sign.</p><p> </p><p>Janus entered and the wind slammed the door shut as they rushed the boy to the couch. As Janus was removing some of the child's frozen clothing, they tsked cuts and bruises that littered his body; he looked so very small. A sphinx cat paced the back of the couch, watching Janus carefully. </p><p> </p><p>“Who is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know Patton.” Janus said as they made blankets dance their way from the cupboard across the room and wrap themselves around the boy. “I need to get him some dry clothes, keep an eye on him?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll know if something’s wrong.” Patton said as he stretched and yawned. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh I’m sure I will.” Janus mumbled, “Devil cat.”</p><p> </p><p>Not five seconds after Janus left the room, the sound of coughing accompanied by the unearthly loud yowling of Patton greeted their ears. Janus sighed and grabbed one of their night shirts before heading back out to greet the music.</p><p> </p><p>The boy was curled up on his side coughing his life out, Janus rushed over and placed a steady hand on his back, the boy flinched as Janus frowned at how hot his skin was considering he’d been lying out in the snow not moments ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Breathe child.” Janus murmured, “I can not help you if you’re dead.”</p><p> </p><p>After trying and failing to take a deep breath several times, the boy managed to swallow a few shallow wheezing breaths without dissolving into a coughing fit.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up at Janus weakly, “where…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Safe.” Janus said as they slipped the shirt over the boy, that seemed to be enough because he passed out again, a pained expression on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Patton, make sure Logan knows we’ve got company. He’ll be sleeping in my bed for now.”</p><p> </p><p>Patton scampered out of the room and Janus began to wrap the teenager in the blankets in preparation to pick him up. “You’re going to be okay,” Janus murmured, hoping it might soothe some of the anxiety the boy was clearly feeling, “Nothing can harm you here.”</p><p> </p><p>The bed looked like it was going to swallow the poor child when Janus finally got him tucked in. He was clearly trying to look as small as possible, curling in on himself tightly.</p><p> </p><p>Patton purred as he lied down next to the sleeping body, “I’ll keep an eye on him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you wake him up with your screeching,” Janus warned. “I do swear Patton there will be hell to pay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would never! I save that honor for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Janus returned to one of the backrooms, there was still light in the day, and the boy seemed to be in need of medical assistance. They began to summon their healing books off the shelf. When they entered the room a pair of scissors began to harvest some pieces off their plants they kept in the house, but despite all the white noise of the scissors and books flying off the shelves… it was too quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“Roman? Remus?” Janus called, “I know you’re here.” </p><p> </p><p>A flurry of flapping wings greeted their ears and a small flock of several pigeons, a couple crows, and a single vulture sat at their feet. One of the crows dropped a small knife with blood dried on the blade on their floor and Janus’s nose wrinkled, “Remus what have I said about bringing your murder weapons into my home?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a murder weapon! I just found it like that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Where in a man’s back?” Janus mumbled, “Nevertheless, I see you found yourself a new friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Laughter filled the air, “Yes!” Remus said as the vulture preened, “I’ve been looking for one for ages!”</p><p> </p><p>“And where did you find this one?” </p><p> </p><p>“Over a corpse!”</p><p> </p><p>“And might that be the same place you found the knife?” Janus waved off their own comment, and glanced around for any flicker of a hummingbird like pixie, “Where’s Roman? They’re always around this time of night.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus shrugged, “I’m not their babysitter.”</p><p> </p><p>Janus squinted, “Uh-huh… they’re spying on our guest as we speak aren’t they?” </p><p> </p><p>The flock of birds that made up Remus cackled and split into several groups as he flew in various directions out the windows, and into the house. Janus huffed, “Remus! If either of you disturb him, I swear I’ll turn your new vulture into a feather duster!”</p><p> </p><p>Then Remus was gone, Janus mumbled an enchantment under their breath and the book's pages all began to turn quickly to various spells and potions that would be useful.</p><p> </p><p>“Logan,” Janus called to the mirror in the corner of the room, “how do I get a temperature down? Our guest’s is far too high.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh please be more general.” A voice called as the mirror rippled to life, “It’s not like I have a literal ten floor library or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“How else can I specify! He’s sick!” Janus said as turned to Logan, the person in the mirror rolled his eyes at them over his round spectacles.</p><p> </p><p>Logan sighed heavily, “Yes I know, or have you forgotten that I can literally see him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Patton’s still there right? I don’t want him to wake up alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes, he is.”</p><p> </p><p>Janus relaxed a bit, “Good, so how exactly do you want me to be more specific?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, do you want a spell, a natural remedy, a potion? What are his other symptoms? Do you just want me to tell you to put a damp cloth on his head? Really Janus, have some creativity.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well he’s coughing up his lungs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Narrows it down, next.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think a spell would be easiest for now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Narrows it down, next.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s fainted at least twice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Narrows it down, next.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s injured,” Janus said.</p><p> </p><p>“Badly?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Logan hummed, “Alright, anything like else?”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe he might have had hypothermia when he arrived?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh well why didn’t you say that first!” Logan said and Janus watched as his wings made of layers of paper fluttered and he flew up to one of the higher shelves. </p><p> </p><p>Logan grabbed a large book before quickly coming back down and shoving it through the mirror. Logan’s hand got too close to the mirror boundary and he jerked it back, dropping the book on Janus’s side of the mirror. He swore in a language Janus only recognized from Logan occasionally speaking it, and shoved his smoking fingers in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m… it’s fine. Nothing comes without risk. Like the spell in fact, page four hundred twenty three.”</p><p> </p><p>“Risk?” Janus asked as they flipped to the page.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, well if done correctly, the spell will mitigate any effects of the hypothermia and, for twenty-four hours, it will hold back all his symptoms, although any exhaustion or dizziness will remain, so he will have to stay in bed rest. But the time will potentially help you find a more permanent solution, say a more time consuming potion. After the spell ends, he will either be in better condition or the same condition from when the spell was cast.”</p><p> </p><p>“And if it isn’t done correctly?”</p><p> </p><p>Logan rubbed the back of his neck with his uninjured hand, “If it is performed incorrectly… he will get worse. Potentially a lot worse, however if it is successful it will give you twenty-four hours of calm and possibly improve his condition after that time.”</p><p> </p><p>Janus nodded as they stood up, “and that gives me time to at least explain where he is and ask him some questions. Thank you Logan.”</p><p> </p><p>They went into their bedroom where the child was curled up. Janus ran a hand through their hair and took a deep breath as they began to prepare the spell.</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Virgil woke up in an unfamiliar room and bolted upright, his body protested at the sudden movement, black dots began to close in around the edges of his vision, his head spun and Virgil held his head in his hand.  He was alone. <em> Alone. </em>Virgil couldn’t remember the last time he had gotten to be by himself, however he also couldn’t remember why or how he got here, good things and bad things. </p><p> </p><p>The room was cool and dark, and as Virgil shifted his legs over the side of the bed, a cat, that had been curled up on his legs, sat up and seemed to study Virgil, before hopping off the bed and sitting on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Anxiety was brewing in Virgil’s stomach, making it churn and flip uncomfortably. This was wrong. Something was wrong. A weak coughing fit forced its way up Virgil’s throat and the cat started to meow loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry! Please-” Virgil sputtered in between coughs, apologizing to a cat, what was he doing.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly the cat instantly stopped, and instead turned and left the room.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil tried to follow it, but as he went to stand was instantly brought to his knees as dizziness and nausea crashed into him like waves over a rocky shore. His breath was shaky as he slapped a hand over his mouth, it would only be worse if he threw up, whatever was coming would be magnified and he just needed to-</p><p> </p><p>The door opened and light streamed into the room. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil threw up.</p><p> </p><p>It was horrible, the burning sensation, but what was worse was he knew someone was there, and he’d not be so lucky to have his insufficiency overlooked.</p><p> </p><p>A hand was on his back and Virgil flinched, “Please don’t be mad.” Virgil whispered when his stomach finally settled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not mad. It’ll be easy to clean.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil stiffened right, he had to clean it up. He tried to stand up but immediately stumbled over himself and was caught by the elbows by the person, “Where are you going?” They asked, bemused. </p><p> </p><p>“Clean-” Virgil managed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes we can get you clean…” they trailed off. “What can I call you?”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil complied immediately as he said, “Virgil.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m Janus.” </p><p> </p><p>Virgil was pushed back down onto the bed by the person, Janus, who he’d yet to look up at. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be back in a couple minutes, please make yourself comfortable in the meantime.”</p><p> </p><p>The door closed and Virgil got to his feet again ignoring the dizziness, he didn’t want to know what this Janus person was bringing back in a couple of minutes. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil glanced at the door before heading over to the windows, they were definitely big enough for him to climb out of. He tried to push open the window, which brought him to his knees as it left him light headed and dizzy.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re not going to hurt you.” A new voice said.</p><p> </p><p>“How the hell would you know?” He said forcefully, and immediately regretted it as it sent him into another coughing fit, and any hope of standing up was lost. Instead Virgil just curled up against the side of the bed and buried his head in his knees.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil barely noticed the door opening.</p><p> </p><p>“Child, what are you doing on the floor?” Janus asked gently.</p><p> </p><p>“I- um-”</p><p> </p><p>“No matter, here.”</p><p> </p><p>A cool glass was placed in his hands, and as Virgil took it, he finally looked up at his captor.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil <em> screamed </em> <b> <em>.</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Glass shattered on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil tried to scramble away but he was cornered against the bed. This- Janus, they <em> had </em> to be some kind of fae, half of their skin was scales and Virgil had just willingly given up his name! He was such an <em> idiot </em>, he was going to be puppet around and used as entertainment and-</p><p> </p><p>Janus immediately backed up, giving Virgil distance as they held up their hands, “Hey hey hey, it’s okay. I promise I mean you no harm, although that glass might.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil looked down, in his panic he’d set his hand down on the broken glass, there was blood dripping from some of the edges; it was mixing with the water. He felt faint.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god I- I’m sorry I didn’t mean to break it,” Virgil babbled as he started to pick up the shards with his hands, “I’ll clean it up, I-”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing? Stop!”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil shrank in on himself and stared at the ground as his hand instinctively curled around the shards.</p><p> </p><p>“No no no, put it down.” Janus said much more calmly as they gently peeled back Virgil’s sliced up fingers, “<em> I </em>will clean it up, it is not your responsibility. You are a guest in my home and are unwell. Your only responsibility is to rest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why-Why are you doing this to me?”</p><p> </p><p>Janus’s previously unfaltering expression faltered as their eyebrows pinched with concern, “Doing what to you sweetheart?”</p><p> </p><p>“Helping me! People don’t just… <em> do </em> that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I am, and as long as you're in need of help I will continue.” </p><p> </p><p>“What do you want from me?” Virgil said he cradled his hand close to his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“I want you to stay here until you’re properly healed. May I touch you?”</p><p> </p><p><em> And then what? </em> Was the only thought that ran through Virgil’s head as he nodded slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Janus, making their intentions very clear in their movements, gently lifted him up and set him back on the bed. Virgil noticed the place on the floor where he’d thrown up was spotless now. That… it couldn’t be already? Did he imagine it?</p><p> </p><p>Something cool brushed against his forehead and Janus hummed, “I’m going to get you more water, and something to clean your hand with. Fall asleep at will.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil didn’t mean to fall asleep, and he certainly didn’t do it because the fae gave him permission, but his body felt so heavy, like he hadn’t slept in years, and he just slipped into oblivion.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“He’s awfully sick, even with that spell you cast.” </p><p> </p><p>Janus stiffened and they paused gathering up the bandages as the familiar voice of a certain pixie chirped in their ear. They didn’t want to be reminded of the implications of Virgil getting sicker.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I know Roman, I have eyes.” </p><p> </p><p>“I bet he won’t make it through the week!” Remus chirped from the window sill, where his flock of possessed birds were sitting.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes he will.”</p><p> </p><p>“If he doesn't, can my vulture eat him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh don’t be barbaric,” Roman chirped, “Janus would obviously use the body for a spell! Perhaps it might help break-”</p><p> </p><p>“No one is dying!” Janus said sharply, “and if he did die, no one would be <em> using </em> his body. Have some decency, he is a child.”</p><p> </p><p>Both of them sank in on themselves and looked a little ashamed.</p><p> </p><p>Janus gathered the last of what they needed before standing and leaving the bathroom. Their bedroom was dark when they approached, Patton was sitting on their desk by a mirror and whispers were filling the room. Janus ignored Patton and Logan, and instead knelt by Virgil, he was fast asleep and Janus hoped cleaning the cuts on his hands wouldn’t wake him, but they couldn’t guarantee anything. </p><p> </p><p>Janus tenderly took one of Virgil’s hands in theirs and began to gently take out any shards of glass embedded in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>It took much longer than it would have if Janus had not been being so careful and gentle, but eventually Janus stood and looked over at Patton and Logan, “if you must talk, perhaps move it to a different room, one where we don’t have a sleeping guest in.”</p><p> </p><p>Patton blinked as he leapt off the desk and hopped onto the bed, “Actually I think I’ll stay here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Suit yourself, but let him sleep. And in that case, Logan, would you follow me to the kitchen? We need to talk about the spell.”</p><p> </p><p>Janus occupied himself with soup as they talked to Logan. Not eating it, no they weren't remotely hungry, they concerned themself with making soup, it had been some time since a child had shown up on their doorstep but they were no stranger to the needs of the sick and injured.</p><p> </p><p>Magic hummed around them as the kitchen came to life, everything knew its place in this. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>When Virgil next woke up he felt warm, not feverishly warm, but just warm. He felt… oddly okay. If he was being held by a fae though that would make sense, they were probably using some sort of magic to get him in working order as soon as possible. Virgil looked around, there was a steaming bowl of soup on the bedside table along with a glass of water. The cat from earlier was curled up on his legs again. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil pulled himself up into a sitting position carefully, trying not to disturb the cat, he noticed how his hands were bandaged and frowned, when did that happen?</p><p> </p><p>The cat lifted its head up and walked over to nuzzle into Virgil’s arm. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Virgil murmured as he pet the cat, “I’m sorry I keep waking you up, that’s pretty rude of me huh?”</p><p> </p><p>The cat paused and Virgil just laughed sadly, “Ugh, why am I talking to you? You can’t understand me and I can’t understand you. I’m probably going insane, I mean I can’t even remember how I got here in the first place. Your owner, the fae, do you know what they want with me?”</p><p> </p><p>A wave of sudden overwhelming fear crashed into Virgil and tears began to roll down his cheeks without his permission. “and I feel okay, I feel okay now.” He whispered as he wiped at his eyes. “But I’m so scared? I’m so scared about what will happen when I’m okay again. I feel like at any moment I could have to go back to that <em> place </em> or the fae could stop being this kind and they just have so much power over me, they could make me do anything. I’m such an idiot.” Virgil muffled a sob into his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh you poor child.” The cat purred.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wait. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Virgil jerked away from the cat, his vision was blurry from crying, but he could have <em> sworn </em>he just heard that cat speak. “Did you— can you— you can talk?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes of course I can! But you poor thing, all that fear and stress, you really are safe here, no one will hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do I- no, you’re just lying to me, you’re trying to get in my head, lower my defences, I’m <em> smarter than that </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The cat looked a little dejected, and there was something else too… pity? Was a <em> cat </em> pitying him? </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not,” the cat said slowly, “but I’m not going to tell Janus what you told me either, I won’t disclose your thoughts without your permission.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil hated how the cat was studying him, trying to measure his reaction. Adapting. Getting into his head. Under his skin. Breaking him down. Making him weak.</p><p> </p><p>He hated that he’d talked to it, that must have been what the fae wanted.</p><p> </p><p>There was a soft knock at the door and Virgil flinched, his head jerked back and hit the bed’s backboard hard as he was yanked from his thoughts. The door swung open slowly, whoever was knocking clearly heard him.</p><p> </p><p>Janus peaked their head around the corner and Virgil suppressed his instincts to shrink away, showing fear wasn’t going to help.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re awake,” Janus said as they walked in and set a glass of water on the nightstand with the soup, “I hope Patton was decent company?”</p><p> </p><p>Virigl’s fear manifested into anger, “What the hell do you want with me? You’re not going to trick me with your—” Virgil gestured at Patton, “—mind tricks! I <em> know </em> cats can’t talk! Whatever you want, you can just <em> force </em>me to tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kiddo I’m-<em> ” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Not the time.” Janus said, shutting Patton down, “Virgil, I <em> can’t </em>make you do anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil suppressed a flinch as the fae said his name, and laughed like he wasn’t afraid, “Yeah right. Fae don’t <em> give </em> with nothing to <em> take </em>. So just tell me, what are you gonna do? Parade me around for your friends? Make me torture myself for your own amusement? I deserve to know, it’s not like I’ll be able to stop you, and whatever you plan for me I guarantee I’ve already had worse, you're not going to break me with your little games.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a fae,” Janus said firmly. “And I would never hurt you or make you hurt yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, for whatever reason that’s what you want me to think but it’s pretty fucking obvious that you <em> are </em> a fae!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay-” Janus said, “-what do you know about fae?”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil was taken aback by the question, “Dunno.” He said as he watched his captor’s expression carefully, “About as much as anyone else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right. What do you know about fae in regards to the truth?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t lie.”</p><p> </p><p>Janus sighed, “Yes <em> fae </em> can’t lie. So, I will say this again. I am not a fae.”</p><p> </p><p>“No you’re… but that’s <em> not </em> true. You’re warping the truth! I know that’s possible! You have magic and your scales-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a witch darling.” Janus said gently, “Everything I know about magic I learnt, and my scales were... inherited, so to speak.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil didn’t ask what that last comment around their scales meant and just stayed quiet considering what Janus had just told him.</p><p> </p><p>Janus’s gaze softened, “You’re more lucid, how are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Virgil said shortly, glad it wasn’t a lie, he really did feel okay. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s good, I was worried the spell went wrong.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Spell? </em> Virgil managed to suppress any outward indications of his unease as he panicked, <em> why did they cast a spell on me? </em> <b> <em>When</em> </b> <em> did they cast a spell on me? </em></p><p> </p><p>“It’s going to wear off in about half a day.” Janus said as they crossed their arms and looked down at Virgil. Virgil felt even smaller than he was, like a kid who’d just been told off, trying to disappear under Janus’s careful and calculated watch, “it’s holding back your fever, but you <em> are </em> still sick so you’re going to stay here.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil wasn’t sure if he believed that the spell was just there to help, for all he knew it was keeping him weak, keeping him in bed.</p><p> </p><p>Janus pointed to the bowl of soup on the nightstand, “you should eat something. I don't know what it’ll be like tomorrow, you might not be able to.”</p><p> </p><p><em> What did </em> <b> <em>that</em> </b> <em> mean? </em></p><p> </p><p>“What the hell does that mean?” Virgil snapped, “what are you doing to me tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, I’m not doing anything to you, my spell’s just going to wear off and you’re going to be a little worse for wear again.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil shook his head, and made no move towards the soup, “If you're not a fae, and you really have no use for me, just let me go.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not! If you don’t want me to do anything for you just let me go!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re still sick,” Janus said gently, “I know it may not feel like it but you are, and I can’t in good conscience send you back out into the cold. Have I done something to make you uncomfortable? What’s making you worried?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know!” Virgil cried. “You won’t <em> tell </em>me what you want with me! And clearly you can lie! So I can’t trust what you say!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay. Truthfully, I don’t want anything from you. You showed up at my doorstep on the brink of death and all I want is for you to recover. I promise, as long as you are under this roof you are under my protection and no harm will come to you in any way shape or form if I can prevent it. I only wish to see you safe and well.” </p><p> </p><p>Virgil bit his nails as he watched Janus carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you need me to do?” Janus asked calmly.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Virgil said weakly.</p><p> </p><p>“What can I do to make you feel more comfortable? Would you like me to leave? Do you want a bath? Would you like a hug? Anything I can provide, I will.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t trust you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Janus said, “but that doesn’t mean I can’t help you.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil considered his options, things couldn’t get much worse than this could they? If he trusted them this once, it wouldn’t… it couldn’t hurt could it? </p><p> </p><p>“Can— I mean I don’t care, and I still don’t like you so it’s whatever. But um… can I have a hug?” Virgil asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Janus said as they sat down next to Virgil, “tell me if at any point you get uncomfortable, or would like something else okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil nodded and immediately was surrounded by warmth. Radiating warmth up and down all around him. Without meaning to, Virgil sank into the hug, and for the first time in a very long time he felt safe, despite the lingering doubts that clung to the back of his mind. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! If you liked it please leave a comment and let me know!</p><p>Tumblr: @thesentientmango</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>